1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security protection systems and, particularly to a security protection system for an electronic device and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and other electronic devices, such as cell phones, may store important information, and a password is used to protect access to the important information. However, the alphanumeric characters used in creating passwords are easily cracked and may even be shoulder surfed.
What is needed, therefore, is a security protection system and an electronic device with the same to overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problem.